


A Failed Shot at Destiny

by aherdofturtles17



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella Lives (She-Ra), Corruption, F/F, F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aherdofturtles17/pseuds/aherdofturtles17
Summary: Angella watched as the portal exploded. With Adora in it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. The Portal (Part One)

“Adora..” “No! I have to do this, not you! You can’t do this, Angella.” Adora, fists clenched, stood as the ground around her broke and shattered. “Your life is much more precious than mine, Adora. Take care of Glimmer for me.” Adora struggled. “I have to do this.” “Adora, you’ll die, please, don't do this. That portal is too dangerous!” 

Adora didn’t think, she just ran. 

Angella watched as the portal exploded. With Adora in it.


	2. The Portal (Aftermath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora sees an old friend.

Adora, after what seemed like endless struggling and yanking on the sword, it came loose and into her hands. A blinding flash of light surrounded her swallowing Etheria, and all sound faded. She tried to raise the sword, but it wasn’t there. She felt her body burning, but there was no fire. The burning increased, and so did the pain. Adora screamed, and tried to call for help. But everything was silent. She felt the pain fading away as her body went numb. Then everything was gone.

“Adora.” A distorted voice woke her. “Huh? Ngh- Ow, what the heck?” The pain had returned, but less brutal. “Hey, Adora.” The voice said sweetly. Adora’s vision finally cleared up. “Catra..?” She focused. Catra was still corrupted, but seemed calmer, and more.. Herself. Adora sat up, or tried to. The pain was almost unbearable, and she was on the ground again. “Ugh.. Why is there so much pain?” “Because, you’re corrupted. Like me. The pain goes away, don’t worry.” Catra said and smiled. “I missed you so much, Adora. There’s so much I didn’t get to say and.." Catra sniffed through tears. "I’m just glad you’re back.” Catra looked away trying to hide her tears. “Glad to be back.”


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella is safe and sound at home, and Glimmer and Bow can't find their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooaaa! I wanna say thanks for all the kudos and reads! It means a lot. 
> 
> I love getting feedback so if you have suggestions/ideas please comment!

“Bow, Mom!” Glimmer ran to hug her friend and mother. “I’m so happy you’re okay, Glimmer.” Angella said, hugging her beloved daughter. Bow and Glimmer pulled away. “Mom, we’re gonna go find Adora, see ya!” They teleported away before she could say a word. Angella looked down and sighed. 

“Ay, Mom? Have you seen Adora anywhere? I’ve searched the whole freaking castle!” Angella looked at Glimmer sadly. “Mom, you alright?” Glimmer asked, now looking concerned. “Glimmer. Adora is gone.” Angella stated. “I’m so sorry. I know it’s hard.” Glimmer covered her face with her hands. “If you need to cry, I’m right here.” Angella held her arms out. Glimmer and to her mother and sobbed. Bow saw Glimmer crying. “Glimm, what is it? What happened?” He rushed over to her. “Ador- Adora’s g-gone!” Glimmer cried. Bow begun to sob with her.


	4. She-Ra's Back! And She's Corrupted...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora turns into She-Ra for the first time as a corrupt First-One. Bright Moon sends out guards to find Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget if you have something to say, leave a comment!

“Guards, I want you to find Adora and bring her back, alive.”

Adora snorted. Catra couldn't stop laughing. “Adora?” Catra said after she calmed. “Mhm?” They walked through the Whispering Woods, trying to find a place they could set up camp. “Do you think you can turn in She-Ra?” “I dunno.” Adora replied, pulling out her sword. “For the honor of Grayskull!” She cried. Catra couldn’t stop staring as Adora transformed. She-Ra. But something was different. She was corrupt. “Whoaa. She-Ra’s corrupt too!” Adora checked out her new look. Catra was still staring in amazement. “Like what you see, Catra?” She-Ra flirted. “What! No, shuddup!” Catra’s tail puffed up in embarrassment. She-Ra laughed, snorting. 

“Mom?” Glimmer was standing there, still dressed in her hoodie from two days ago. “Glimmer, you need to change, you cannot wear hoodies all day.” Angella said, looking at her daughter. Both her and Bow looked awful, tired, and very very sad. “I can do what I want, mother.” Glimmer said rudely. Angella was over her behavior. That’s two days in a row she’s been disrespectful and rude. “Go to your room!” She yelled, her wings spreading. “Fine.” Glimmer teleported away. 

Catra hung from a tree. “Catra get down, you’re gonna fall!” She-Ra warned. Catra swung off the branch and landed in She-Ra’s arms. “Hey Adora.” “Hey Catra.” She replied, “Now go!’ She threw Catra up and Catra grabbed back onto the branch. “Whoohoo! You did it!” She-Ra congratulated. Catra swung before crawling up into the tree. “Wait, where’d you go?” She-Ra looked around. “Look, there she is!” A guard from Bright Moon. She-Ra turned and the guards froze. “A corruption! Get her!” She-Ra fought well, and then a guard knocked down a tree branch and knocked her out. 

“She’s.. Corrupted?!”


	5. Bright Moon and The Best Friends Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora returns to Bright Moon and gets to see some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to delete the previous chapter, 'Bright Moon', because I thought it was way too short. So enjoy the extended chapter!

“Adora!” Catra yelled. The woods had been quiet for too long. She was a little upset with herself for taking a nap, but whatever. That was a problem for future Catra. She yawned and jumped down from the tree, landing on fours. “Adoorraaa!!” She yelled, “Adora..?” 

Angella stared. “Adora, is that you?” She-Ra nodded. “Where’s the sword?” She looked at the guards. “Here, your majesty.” A guard handed her the sword. “Here. Prove it.” she handed She-Ra the sword. With a small flash of light, She-Ra was gone. In her place was Adora. “Adora, what happened to you?” Angella asked, kneeling down to the corrupted girl. “I- I got the sword out of the portal and.. Now I’m like this.” Angella winced. Adora’s voice was distorted and raspy. “Let’s go find your friends?” 

“Glimm, come here.” Glimmer teleported off her bed to Bow. “I know you’re upset, I am too. But we can’t just sit here all day. Or cuddle.” “Oh come on! We can cuddle for a little?” Glimmer gave her best puppy eyes. “Okay, fine.” Bow pulled her closer to him. “Only for a few minutes, okay?” Glimmer pouted and snuggled closer to Bow. “Meh.” She laid her head onto his shoulder. “Glimmer?” Angella knocked on the door. Glimmer teleported to the door and Bow sat up. “Glimmer, I think Bow would like to see them too.” Bow got up and walked to the door. “Glimmer, Bow. Adora.” Adora looked at them. “Adora!” They both ambushed her with a hug. “We thought you were gone!” “The Best Friends Squad is back!” Bow said excitedly, hugging Adora tighter. Adora looked at both of them again and smiled. But there was one thing. Catra.


	6. Had to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra can't find Adora. Adora doesn't want to leave Catra.

No matter how bad it hurt, Catra didn’t stop running. She had to find Adora. Had to. Catra stopped to think. There’s no way Adora would have gone back to the Horde. Right..? 

Looks like she was going to go pay a visit to Hordak.

“Does it hurt?” Bow asked, looking at the corruption that covered part of Adora's face and whole right arm. “Uh.. No, not really.” She looked out the window. She could see the Whispering Woods. She’d left Catra in there, alone. “I have to go.” She said, breaking away from them and exiting through the window. “She’s lost it, Bow. Lost it.” Glimmer said sighed. “She’s still our friend. We have to go after her.”

Adora ran. Her heart was beating so wildly she felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. But she had to find Catra. Had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hordak, where the heck is Adora?
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter but I really thought that it was a good ending for some reason.


	7. Hordak and Failures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Hordak have one thing in common. They're labeled failures. Catra decides to go to Bright Moon, but is halted.

“Catra!” Adora screamed. She’d been in the woods for hours. She was desperate to find her fellow corruption. “Catra!” She screamed again. She felt horrible. Of course, she’d left Catra and now Catra hated her again. She leaned against a tree to cry. I’m a failure. I failed the only person who cared about me. 

“Wow, you still look like a failure! How’d your message to big brother go?” Hordak didn’t reply, he just ignored Catra and continued with his work. “He got it. Where have you been. We couldn’t launch our drones because of you.” Hordak looked at her. “You’re corrupted? How fascinating.” He observed her like a science experiment. “Look, I didn’t come here for you to treat me like an object. I came here for Adora.” “No Force Captains or previous Force Captains are here. Is that all you wished?” Catra looked at him, for hopefully the last time, and left. 

“If I was Adora, where would I be,” Catra asked herself. “Wait a second. Bright Moon.” 

‘Come on, let’s get you back to Bright Moon.” Bow tried to persuade her, but there was no way she was going back. She was going to find Catra. “No! I’m not leaving.” She pushed them away and ran. 

Catra was going to Bright Moon. She ran as fast as she could. 

Adora ran into something.

Catra ran into something.

“Stupid tree..” A voice across from her said. Catra got off the ground. “Hey, I’m not a tree!” Catra said angrily. Then she saw what she’d run into. Or who she’d run into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to have a long search for each other, but my writing decided otherwise.


	8. The Horde's Planning Something. I'm Going to Stop it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is accepted in Bright Moon, and her and Adora catch up. Also, the Horde's not done just yet.

“Catra?” 

They walked side by side, all the way back to Bright Moon.

“So, this is the other corruption?” Catra looked up. “I have a name.” She said, looking away. “Angella, this is my friend, Catra.” Adora knelt down to Catra. “Catra, that's the queen! If you want to stay here you have to be nice!” Adora whispered. “Yeah yeah whatever.” Catra replied. She just wanted Adora. Just her and Adora. Nobody else, not the stupid queen, not Sparkles, and not Arrow Boy. “Well.. Welcome to Bright Moon, Catra.” 

Adora and Catra sat on Adora’s bed. “I missed you.” Catra said for the tenth time, still trying to get comfy. “Catra, come up here. If you stay down there you’ll never lay down.” Catra curled up next to Adora. “I’m glad I found you.” Adora said, petting Catra’s hair. Catra laughed. “You mean you’re glad we slammed into each other and almost broke our skulls.” 

“Glimmer, I need Adora and Catra for a mission. Get the princess alliance too.” “Yes Mom!” Glimmer said excitedly and ran down the hall. 

“The Horde’s expanding, fast. I’m going to stop it.”


	9. The Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer doesn't accept Catra, not yet. Scorpia has a talk with who she thinks is Kyle.
> 
> For all you among us fans, I hope you liked my reference!

“Alright, so us and the alliance. And then Adora and Catra. Right?” Bow looked up at his girlfriend, holding out a piece of paper. “I’m not sure it’s good to let Catra go. She’s untrustworthy.” Glimmer took the paper and scratched out a few things. “And uh.. Why is she untrustworthy?” Bow asked. “She was a Horde soldier, Bow!” 

“So was Adora. What’s the difference?” 

“I just needed someone to talk to. Ever since Catra left, I’ve been stuck with all her duties.” “It’s alright Scorp. I don’t mind.” Kyle said. “Wait.. Since when have you called me Scorp..?” Kyle burst out laughing. “You caught me. I thought my act was good though.” Kyle blackened. “The name’s Double Trouble.” They said, now in their real form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I'm so sorry this chapter wasn't posted sooner. I was struggling with ideas. 
> 
> Also leave a comment!


	10. The Imposter Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.T. and Scorpia make a deal. Catra is asked to see the queen.

“Double.. Trouble?” D.T. grinned. “Correct. How may I be of service?” “Uh- uhm..” Scorpia thought for a moment. “I’ll give you whatever you want. Bring back my friend, Catra.” She handed D.T. a picture. They smiled. “I’ll have your kitten back in no time darling. Although, I require some, expenses, if you know what I mean.” “I’ll make sure you get your money. Just bring Catra back.” Scorpia said, holding out a small bag. “Will do.”

“Glimmer.” Angella knocked on the door thrice before entering.

“Bow, give it baacckk!” Glimmer yelled. Bow was holding something that was out of reach. “Only if Catra can go with us on the mission!” “Ugh!” Glimmer teleported away as the third knock struck the door. “Glimmer.” “Mom! Do you.. Need something?” She asked. “May i speak with you? Without Bow, please.” Glimmer looked over at Bow who responded with a ‘meh’ look. “Uh. Sure.” 

Glimmer followed her mother into the hallway. “I know you don’t like, nor trust Catra. But try to. Please. Do the same thing that you did with Adora.” 

“Uh.. Lor? What’cha doing?” Adora looked to see Lorilei at her door. “The queen has requested Catra, miss.” The guard said, looking up while bowing. They glanced at Catra. “Catra? Angella needs you.” “Ookay? I’ll be back.” Catra said, leaving Adora alone.

The guard burst out laughing after they reached another room. “What’s so funny?” Catra asked, obviously thinking Lori was laughing at her. “You’re so oblivious, kitten.” 

That's the last thing Catra heard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Catra.
> 
> Also leave a comment! I wanna know if you guys liked this chapter or if it went too quick.


	11. Realizations and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra feel very different.

Catra woke to white hair in her face. “What the heck!?” Catra hissed and backed away, and her face softened, just a little, when she saw who it belonged to. “Heya Wildcat. I’m soooo sorry about kidnapping you and everything!! I just missed you so much!” She reached out to hug the missing member of her beloved ‘Super Pal Duo.’ Catra wanted to hiss at her, to scratch her, to claw her eyes out from taking her away from the best friend she’d missed so much. But she didn’t. Scorpia had missed her just as much as she’d missed Adora. She hugged Scorpia back, and she saw her smile.

“So, you look nice!” Scorpia said the moment she got a better look at her friend. Catra fought her smile. “Shuddup!” She said, playfully shoving her. They stared at each other for a moment, then burst out in laughter. It reminded Catra of the fake reality, where Adora never left. It reminded her what would’ve happened. What.. _Should’ve happened._

Meanwhile, Adora was freaking out. _Where was Catra!? She’d been a fool to let her go alone! Why did she even trust her going at all?! Lori had been kinda weird to Catra, she should've known!_

Angella, quite nervously, was questioning a guard, trying to get some sort of information. Glimmer angrily teleported around the castle, checking every room, and every corridor. Bow had volunteered to search the woods.

Adora felt like screaming. Then, a thought popped into her brain. “Angella!” She called to the queen, rushing over to her. “Adora, I’m trying, it’s okay-” Adora cut her off. “Nono! I had an idea. We find Lori, and if we find her, we find Catra, right!” Adora beamed at her idea. Angella wasn’t about to refuse it either. It wasn’t exactly the smartest, but what choice did they have? Glimmer teleported near her mom. “Find her yet?” She asked, looking hopeful. Angella shook her head, and her daughter frowned. “But, Adora came up with a plan. We find Lor- Lori-? Her.” Glimmer nodded and teleported away.

Adora hoped that Catra would come back. She realized this is what she must've felt when she left. Pain, hurt, endless worry, etc. Adora couldn't fight her emotions. She walked to her room, shut the door behind her, and broke down sobbing. “Catra!” She screamed, sobbing and hugging her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudos!
> 
> And yes, the last scene was inspired by the season 5 scene.


	12. The Thing in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer goes the the woods the find Bow, and hears something weird.

Glimmer heard Adora scream. She was pretty sure the entirety or Etheria heard her. The scream was that loud. She felt.. Horrible. It hurt her that a member of her amazing ‘Best Friend Squad’ was in pain. She teleported out into the woods to find Bow.

“Booooowwwww!!” She called, looking around. She heard rustling in a tree behind her and spun around, slightly frightened. “W-Who’s there!” She yelled, aiming her fist toward the rustling. The noise started again, then everything went silent. Glimmer had gone from scared to completely terrified, like that time in the abandoned First One’s town.

She heard a thud behind her and then a loud: “BOO!” She shrieked and jumped. “Boowww!!! That wasn't funny!” She said angrily as he laughed. “You went-” He mimicked her shriek. “UGGHH SHUDDUPP!!!” Glimmer yelled even more mad. He laughed a bit more and she grabbed his hand and they teleported back to the castle, where Glimmer hoped they could try to calm Adora down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughter* I hope you liked that lil' scare. I wanted a bit of joking before they go to Adora, because I feel like she's gonna be a wreck-
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
